


I Can Only Blame Mysef

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [49]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Blame Mysef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Supererogatory
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Always, Every Time  
>  **Title: ******Coldplay's _Swallowed in the Sea_

It’s going to kill him. 

He means _Steve_.  Or _himself_.

The way everything is a mission for Steve.

The way Steve goes bull headed, all in, without breathing, thinking, for any person who asks him or looks like they might need _someone_ , not even Steve, just _someone_ to save them.

Which means it has to be Steve if Steve sees it. He never thinks about himself. The risk. The cost. How it will break him. It’s going to kill him one day. Or Danny. Like it kills Danny’s heart to be the only person who can see it every time.  

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Supererogatory**   _(adjective)_  
>  su·per·e·rog·a·to·ry [soo-per-uh-rog-uh-tawr-ee, -tohr-ee]/i>
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. going beyond the requirements of duty.  
> 2\. greater than that required or needed; superfluous.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1585–95; < Medieval Latin superērogātōrius. See supererogate, -tory  
> 


End file.
